


Making a List, Checking it Twice

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Post Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had a way of making you look at your life a little differently. At least, it did if you were lucky enough to survive the dying part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a List, Checking it Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 238: Bucket List.

Death had a way of making you look at your life a little differently, Starsky realized. At least, it did if you were lucky enough to survive the dying part.

It had him—for the first time ever—actually writing down a list of the things he wanted to do before he died:

\- Buy another Torino   
\- Convince Ma to move to California  
\- Get requalified  
\- Tell Hutch how I really feel about him

Starsky paused, reconsidering. Then he crossed out the last two items.

_Nah, those don't belong on my bucket list. I don't **wanna** do 'em._

_I'm **gonna** do 'em._


End file.
